ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jay Savage
Javiero-Luis Garcia (born June 24, 1985), better known by his ring name Jay Savage, is a professional wrestler known for working in multiple independent circuits, most notably the New International Wrestling Alliance. Professional wrestling career Garcia debuted in 2008 for Cumberland County Wrestling (CCW) in Illinois under his real name Jay Garcia. He also worked for Mid South Wrestling where he is a two-time Mid South Heavyweight Champion and one-time Television Champion. NIWA: New International Wrestling Alliance Garcia made his televised debut under the name Chris Savage in 2014. He was signed the year prior and kept in their developmental territory, Flashbang. Garcia had one match before the NIWA became defunct, forcing him in a long hiatus after losing most of his independent connections. In an interview, Garcia made a statement about his situation: "They kept me in their training camp for a year, and when I finally make my debut, they close their doors. If they had given me a heads up about this, I could've at least set myself up with a different promotion. Hell, they could've released me and I would've been okay with it. Instead, I was left out of work for a year. I didn't wrestle during that time. It was devastating." Recently, the NIWA reformed. Garcia was contacted by the company, though nothing has been set. Wrestling Revolution Project (2016-) Garcia returned to wrestling in late 2015, working various circuits, mostly overseas, and occasional appearances in Japan. Under the name Jay Savage, he was under no contract and was paid per appearance allowing him to work for different companies. In 2016, Garcia signed with Wrestling Revolution Project and made his debut in April 2016 after finishing up his commitments in Japan. WRP merge with CTO Following WRP's merger with CTO, Garcia made his debut as a CTO exclusive superstar at CTO Brooklyn, facing Sean O'Riley for the CTO World Heavyweight Championship, which Savage lost. Return to New Japan Pro Wrestling (2016-) Savage also signed a multi-year deal with New Japan Pro Wrestling. He made his return appearance on May 2016 and challenged Tetsuya Naito for the IWGP World Heavyweight Championship. During the bout, Garcia purposely disqualified himself by refusing to break a submission hold after Naito reached for a ropebreak, turning heel for the second time in his career. In wrestling *''Finishers'' **''Super Kick'' 2009 - present **''Running Knee Strike'' 2015 - present **Falcon Arrow **Spinning Hook Neckbreaker **German Suplex **Dragon Whip **Half-Nelson Suplex **Hurricanrana **Middle Rope Springboard Moonsault *''Theme Music'' **''"Porn Star Dancing" by My Darkest Days'' - current **"Numb" by Gary Clark Jr. - current (only used during a heel persona) Championships and Accomplishments *'Mid South Wrestling' **Mid South Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **Mid South Television Championship (1 time) Personal Life Jay Garcia was born in New York City. His parents moved to New Orleans when he was two years old. They run a successful restaurant in the French Quarter district. He was raised in what he describes as the typical gamer's life, which includes comic books, video games, and heavy metal music. He is an avid fan of World of Warcraft, and goes to the yearly event Blizzcon held in California. Garcia has one daughter with former long-time girlfriend and retired wrestler Lauren Green. External links *Jay Savage @Twitter Category:Male Wrestlers Category:Male Professional Wrestlers Category:Wrestlers born in 1985 Category:Characters from New Orleans, Louisiana Category:People from New York City